The Start of Something (Not Really) New
by Priseskimoe
Summary: Set several months after the incident with the Hood, Alan and Fermat are about to head back to Wharton Academy after their Christmas break. Alan and Tintin have been dancing around each other since that day. One of them finally decides to make a move. Smug Jeff has a few things to say about it. 2004-film verse, Alan looks more like the TAG-incarnation. (Couldn't think of a title).


Set several months after the incident with the Hood, Alan and Fermat are about to head back to Wharton Academy after their Christmas break. Alan and Tintin have been dancing around each other since that day. One of them finally decides to make a move. Smug Jeff has a few things to say about it. 2004-film verse, but Alan looks more like the TAG-incarnation.

A/N: I haven't written anything in years. I don't write for reasons. But I want to try to improve my writing so I guess I am going to write Thunderbirds oneshots now? We'll see how that goes. (Hint: it won't be good.) Oh well.

When Jeff first told Alan he could become a Thunderbird, they were both surprised by his reaction. Alan always thought being able to shoot around in rockets and save people would be a never-ending high, a way to finally be part of the family and make his dad and brothers proud. He was surprised when instead of a rush of excitement, he felt a sting course through his lungs, momentarily halting his breath. Jeff expected to see Alan's eyes grow wide as his face lit up, then have to deal with his fourteen year old baby flitting around the house like his 3 year old self on a sugar-high. Instead, he saw Alan freeze, his eyes going wide, but while excited, there was also a touch of fear.

"Dad...I…I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I want to do this. I want to be part of International Rescue but I don't know if…"

Jeff smiled, though it was weighed down by the knowledge of what had almost happened to his family. "I know, kiddo. But you saying that, well, it shows me that you are more ready than either of us think. I don't expect you to immediately start going on every rescue. I don't _want_ you to start going on every rescue. I want to train you proper, your brothers and I, we had to deal with a pretty steep learning curve. I'd prefer if you stayed in school."

Alan sighed. "As much as I want to stay at home, I think I need to go back too. I want to do better. I know I can do better. Not that it'll be hard, I set the bar pretty low before."

Jeff's smile was lighter. "Either way, we'll be proud of you. How about training over the summer and during school breaks?"

At that, Alan's face transformed into a broad grin, "FAB, Dad."

-10 months later, January 7th-

"Did you make sure to grab your-"

"YES."

Jeff paused mid-bend as he was grabbing boxes to load into Tracy 2 to take Alan and Fermat back to school, turning to face his youngest with a cocked eyebrow. Alan, to his credit, just stared back at his father, arms crossed over his narrow chest. "Okay, Alan, but if you call home asking me to mail something you forget, expect an 'I told you so'."

Alan dropped his head backwards. "I went over both of your checklists and the one Scott made, because apparently I can't figure out what I need to take to school myself. Besides, I'd just ask Gordon to mail it."

"You want to trust Gordon going through your room?"

Alan went to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the jet from behind him. He turned to see Tintin walking up. His father mumbled something before quickly striding away to 'inspect' something on the nosecone, leaving Alan to roll his eyes.

He leaned against the side of the jet, not quite knowing to do with his awkward, lanky frame, and suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He generally tried to avoid being completely along with Tintin. Sure, they'd bonded a lot through their International Rescue training, but things were still fragile between them. They may be friends now, but it'd been less than a year since they got on each other's good sides. Alan knew his feelings were going beyond friendship for Tintin, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way, but he wasn't sure enough to act on it.

"Hey, Alan." Tintin smiled as she stopped to lean next to him. "Looking forward to going back?"

He snorted. "Not particularly, but it'll be nice to get back to basketball practice. I thought I was decent until Scott crushed me last time."

There was a slight awkward pause before Tintin pushed herself away from the jet and turned to face him fully. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine. Even though you'll miss your brothers. And me." She said with a light smile.

"Uhhh…" Alan racked his brain for a response that wouldn't give himself away, but before he actually got the chance to formulate any other words, Tintin stepped in close, cupping a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward slightly, and planting a soft, yet forceful kiss. Alan was frozen in shock for a few seconds, and by the time he regained function, Tintin was long gone.

Alan turned to resume loading the jet, only to see his father leaning against the nose, eyebrow raised and smug grin on his face. "Don't."

"I didn't say anything, Alan."

Alan narrowed his eyes, cocked his head to the side, then started lifting boxes.

It wasn't until a half hour into the flight that his father gave up trying to contain himself. Alan was co-piloting, with Fermat sprawled out in the passenger bay right outside the cockpit. "So, you and Tintin. Guess I owe Penny some of those cookies she likes. Biscuits. Whatever. I can't believe I didn't see it coming before she said something, I mean really. Five sons. Five. And I missed it." Jeff let out a dramatic sigh. " _My baby boy._ All grown up."

Alan let out a huff of resignation. "Dad. Please don't."

"Now Alan, I think you're old enough to know where babies _really_ come from. When-"

"Dad!" Alan jumped up. "I'm going to go talk to Fermat." He said quickly, practically running out of the cockpit and away from his father's gleeful laughter.

He sat down in a plush leather seat, facing his friend. Fermat smirked at him. "Does this mean I d-d-don't have to third-wheel on your little 'n-n-n-not-dates' anymore? I c-c-could really use th-that s-s-sp-extra time in the lab, instead of watching you two moon over each other."

"Fermat, we do not _moon_."

"Okay, Alan. Hey, if Tintin is 'blossoming', what are y-you doing? Are you l-like a pollinating bee?"

Alan's face flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh my god, Fermat!" He got up, making his way back to the cockpit, hoping his dad got it out of his system earlier.

Jeff glanced up at him as he took his spot. "Kyrano called while you were out there. He said just because he trusts you normally, doesn't mean he trusts you with his daughter so you better be on your best behavior."

Alan shrugged. "Not like anything is going to happen when we're a few thousand miles away from each other."

"I don't know about that. I hear lots of things about crazy kids these days. You wouldn't believe what they can do with video chat." Jeff said, jokingly. "Just remember, you have a roommate. There is no such thing as privacy."

Alan sighed. There was no use trying to get him to stop, it was better to just let his dad get it out of his system. "Ok, dad."

"Always be courteous to your roommate."

Alan held his breath for a second, releasing it when Jeff didn't continue. He relaxed, thinking it was finally over.

"At least put a sock on the door."

"DAD."

~Fin.


End file.
